Percy's Birthday
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: percy's birthday should be good. But will it turn out to be bad? R and R please.


Percy's POV

I just arrived back at camp yesterday. The minute I got back I ran to the Athena cabin. Inside I suspected to find Annabeth, I didn't- no one was in there. I tore to the stable, same deal- it was deserted. I then ran to the beach- nobody was there. I stood for a moment puzzled where was everybody? I had no clue. Suddenly I was knocked under water by an invisible force. Forgetting I was a son of Poseidon I blacked out. Typical of me, I always do it.

Annabeth POV

I snickered. We were all hiding watching Percy go berserk. It was hilarious. By the point he got to the beach we were all laughing but Seaweed Brain couldn't hear us. After looking around the beach he finally stood still. I could almost hear his kelp filled brain working out where everybody was. I saw my moment. I signaled Chiron then stuck on my cap and ran into Percy. He promptly fell in the water. Then being his stupid Seaweed Brain self he blacked out. Great, just what was supposed to happen. NOT!!!!!!!! I let out a tiny scream when he blacked out. Had I hit him in the wrong spot, where he wasn't invulnerable? Thank the Gods; Chiron said he had just passed out.

Percy POV

I woke up on the dock. The first thing I saw was a flurry of blonde hair as Annabeth kissed me. I murmured in her ear- "I'm all right, I'm fine." When she finally stopped kissing me she screamed at me. Honestly there was no pleasing this girl. So anyways she screamed these exact words:

"You IDIOT! Have YOU FORGOTTEN that YOU ARE A SON OF POSEDION!!!!!!!!" She continued her rant. I finally got her to stop by kissing her again. So after all that drama I tried to sit up and then people promptly pushed me back down. I finally said

"People I just want to get on my feet- is that such a bad thing." Unfortunately it was because Annabeth said that I had been out for 2 hours. I promptly argued. "I was NOT out for 2 FREAKIN' Hours! YOU HAVE THE WRONG GUY NOW LET ME GO!!!! Annabeth then hit me, but being invulnerable her hand bounced off me. I then dove in the water and pulled Annabeth down with me. This was so not my day but Annabeth was going to make up for it.

Annabeth POV

Percy finally woke up. I then proceeded to kiss the Seaweed Brain. He was so stupid. He murmured meaningless words in my ears. I was to seething to understand them. After about the 10th phrase I let my screams lose. I screamed my self hoarse. Then Percy threw a HUGE hissy fit. It was pretty funny- until he dragged me underwater.

I was so mad at Percy I started to swim away. He acted all confused and he said "What's wrong Annabeth?" I replied with my usual sarcasm-

"Oh nothing- innless you count the fact you almost drowned!"

"Oh," he said "That was acting"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain" and I kissed him.

He was so elated he rose us up in a giant water orb. The people below were cat-calling, and wolf- whistling. It was quite funny. If I had been paying attention to anyone but Percy. I then signaled Chiron to get the party set up on the beach. Percy let go of me and said "That was some kiss – are you feeling all right?"

"Can't I be happy my boyfriends not dead Seaweed Brain?"- And I kissed him some more.

1 hour later

When we were on the ground I turned to Percy, grinning slyly- "Hey Percy did you forget today's your birthday Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's POV

I am a total nutter. I forgot my _own _birthday! I am such an idiot. But instead of giving Annabeth the chance to tease me I pretend to play it smart. "Of course I know it's my birthday. Only a total and complete nutter forgets their own birthday."

"Really", Annabeth smirked. I could feel my insides melting when she gave me her classic smirk. "Really Percy, You didn't forget your birthday?"

"Of Course not…."

"So then how old are you today?"

"That is such an adolescent question Annabeth, maybe _you_ forgot my birthday."

"Nope it's always you that forgets birthdays Seaweed Brain. I remembered but I know you didn't because you only rack your brain for big words when you forget something."

"OK, OK I forgot! Happy?" I said holding my hands up in surrender. I can't believe I admitted it. I feel so stupid now. Then again when am I never stupid? So anyways Annabeth lead me back to the beach, teasing me all the way. I didn't really care, though- I had teased her many more times then she had teased me. Besides I'll get back at her. When we got to the giant sand dune it was quiet- too quiet. I looked around suspiciously. Well Annabeth did the looking while I looked at my shoes and sung a tune underneath my breath. "SURPRISE!" a million voices yelled. I jumped, I certainly surprised. Chiron said "Happy Birthday Percy lets get the party started." I remained still until Annabeth said "Percy did you forget how to party to?" She was taunting me and she knew it. She then proceeded to smile one of her most dazzling smiles, and then I jumped into the thick of the action. Later though Annabeth was gonna pay, and dearly.

Annabeth POV

Everybody was having a great time at the party. I was just beginning to talk to Thalia about the surprise present we had gotten Percy when low and behold he got hold of the mike. He asked me to come up on stage. Inside my heart was pumping, what was he gonna do? I tried not to panic – it's not like he was gonna break up with me, right? So anyways I didn't come up right away and so he asked again "Would Miss. Annabeth Chase please make her way to the stage where her very impatient boyfriend is waiting."

I gulped and ran up there. "Ah here she is, Now Annabeth since today is my birthday, would you be willing to do a tremendous favor for me?"

"Sure Percy - Anything." I regretted those words the minute they came out of my mouth. But the damage was done. "Cool" he grinned one of his lopsided grins and his sea green eyes raked my grey ones. "So Wise Girl", he now had the whole camps attention "Will you sing a song for me?" Crap I thought I can't sing… uh oh.

"Um….. I- I" I was stuttering. I do not stutter, but this was bad. "Well Annabeth, will you sing me a song?" "Sure Percy"

"Great, there is only one condition, I pick the song." He had a mischievous glint in his green eyes, and I got lost in them – if only for a moment. He shook the hair out of his eyes jerking me back to the present. "Okay Seaweed brain but make it quick."

"I will don't worry Wise Girl." When I saw the song he picked I about fainted. He had to pick Love Story by Taylor Swift. Ugh. He. Was. So. Dead. The music started as everyone sat down to listen to me sing. And make a huge fool of my self. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
I realized that the first verse was kind of true. We were both young when I first saw Seaweed Brain. That's nice I though but it's only one verse. 

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

He is my Romeo- well now he is. I thought. And he does say I have princess curls. Yikes is this song actually true? I wondered. 

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while 

We do kiss an awful lot. And we always close are eyes DUH!! 

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh ,oh 

Oh, Oh crap. My mother is always telling me how to feel. And we are always in trouble. 

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Oh gods. This song was true. This was not good. I finished singing and then stared at the ground. Percy started clapping, and then everyone else did too. I waited until they were done. "I know why Percy picked this song…" I said Percy glared at me while the crowd held their breath "Because he loves to hear me say I love him." Percy smiled and blushed. I blushed too. While we turned bright red all of the campers went ****. Except for the Ares cabin the just gagged. I started to say something else. "I want the birthday boy to sing song for me- how about it Percy?"

Percy's POV

_Annabeth started to something else. "I want the birthday boy to sing song for me- how about it Percy?" _

"Uh…. Sure Annabeth. Which Song?"

"1, 2, 3, 4 of course!" Annabeth replied grinning triumphantly at Percy.

Percy thought in his mind. She. Is. So. Dead, while the music started.

1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Annabeth does make him feel better and special and she loves him more than anyone. Except his mom but that's to be expected.

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

This part is only half true he thought. She gets mad A LOT! But she's worth it.

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you

He does love her.

Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you

It was official he thought. As the applause deafened him. He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He sent a prayer to the gods and then got the ring out of his pocket. He spoke into the mike. "Annabeth come up here- please." Once she had gotten up there he got down on one knee and asked "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

Time stopped.

Annabeth POV

Percy got down on one knee and asked "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

Annabeth felt time stop. She was not suspecting this. It was big – oh wow. "Annabeth…"

"Well of course I'll marry you Seaweed Brain." They kissed long and hard and everything else faded into the background.

So it was official. On Percy's 19th birthday Annabeth and Percy got engaged.


End file.
